


The Earth Laughs in Flowers

by MoreProfound



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreProfound/pseuds/MoreProfound
Summary: A moment of calm observation and happiness.For the prompt: credence making flower crowns





	The Earth Laughs in Flowers

Credence sat on the grass with his legs sprawled out in front of him, his bare feet gently brushing up against Percival’s ankle as he reached forward to pluck another daisy from the ground.   
  
Resting back against the tree, Percival observed the young man before him, taking in the relaxed curve of his shoulders and unturned lips radiating a peaceful joy. On his head rest a golden crown of buttercups woven together by soft and unblemished fingers. There had been very few time times such as this, in the months since Grindelwalds arrest, that the two were able to sit together and merely enjoy beauty of nature and the fact that they were both still a part of it. 

And now their months of trials and assessments at MACUSA had come to an end, with the President herself declaring neither of them a threat to the wizarding population any longer,  _a necessary albeit frankly inane process he’d thought._ And so Percival had arranged for the two of them to stay for a while at his family manor out in the country. Where they could begin to recuperate in peace and Credence could start to learn the basics of magic before his tutoring began back in the city. 

He was jostled out of his thoughts as Credence leant over him to place a chain of white daisies upon his head, fastening them together to form another crown. Sitting back onto his haunches, Credence giggled in delight, admiring his handy work. It was hard to believe that someone who had experienced such horrors in life was now capable of make such a carefree and joyous sound. He cherished it, and swore on the name of Graves that Credence would always find reason to laugh. 


End file.
